


i want to break free.

by aspiringaspie



Category: American Psycho - All Media Types, The Informers - Bret Easton Ellis
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Mildly Dubious Consent, Praise Kink, Quickies, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, as well as of age!!, both are 20!!, theyre both under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringaspie/pseuds/aspiringaspie
Summary: fall of 1984. california.timothy price meets a cute redhead at a college mixer. everything falls into place.
Relationships: Timothy Price/Luis Carruthers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	i want to break free.

**Author's Note:**

> Y’ALL SLEEPIN ON TIM/LUIS!!!! THATS ALL I’M SAYIN!!!!!!
> 
> anyways yes. this is a fic about them in college and luis losing his virginity. both of them are 20 years old. tim is currently attending USC, as stated in the informers, and luis has transferred there from his hometown.
> 
> ONTO THE SMUT!
> 
> ( **note:** IMPORTANT for me to state that half of this was also written by @strangeandinteresting on ao3!!!! they didn’t wanna have smut on their account so i’m just crediting them here!! follow them, they’re super talented!!!!!!)

Fuck. Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck. _

He’s really too young to be getting wrapped up in this already. In all the anti-drug campaigns, it always seemed like this really far off, scary,  _ adult _ thing. Like, some sketchy guy in a black trenchcoat and shades would come up to you and offer you meth, or something like that. It  _ didn’t _ usually get presented as some guy you’re  _ kind of  _ friends with going _ “Ey, Carruthers, get in here — Hamlin scored some coke-!” _ but that was what had happened, and that was how Luis found himself  _ actually doing a line _ ( _ “Mom’s gonna kill me if she finds out-” _ ) and stumbling out of the bathroom to laughter, the high kicking in within  _ seconds. _

**_Holy shit._ **

He can’t place it. He doesn’t  _ want _ to try and place it. He has to get out. He’s on cloud nine. He can’t decide if he likes how that feels.

Somewhere else in the large, seemingly endless house that no one can seem to remember the owner of, Timothy Price can’t place what he’s feeling. Everything is too much and not enough, all at once. He isn’t necessarily sure he likes it. But it’s  _ something. _

He’s only had three Jell-O shots, and while the alcohol hasn’t rendered him completely drunk, the edge it adds to the cocaine high is  _ exhilarating. _ The fuzziness and the sharpness combined has him scream-singing “I Want to Break Free,” dancing along with who he thinks is Graham, probably making out with him at one point. Which then, of course, led to him stumbling to the floor like an idiot and shattering his glass. They laughed, and so did he, but ten minutes later he realized he was bleeding, and the dull, practically non-existent pain caused him to panic.

(No pain. Nothing.  _ Nothing, Timothy. _ )

So he’s in the bathroom now, washing the shallow cut in his palm, holding it under the running water with soap. Dazed, eyes bloodshot, he doesn’t realize someone else is in there with him until he looks to the mirror and sees probably the prettiest boy he’s ever laid his eyes on.

Ginger. Curly hair. Freckles...

“Oh...” Speech is a bit difficult as he cleans up, bandages his hand (all he could find was Barbie band-aids), and turns around. “Hh _ hiiii. _ Haven’t seen  _ you _ around here...”

Luis can’t even remember when he’d gone back to the bathroom. When the fuck had that happened? Everyone that was in there before had left…

Someone’s speaking, but it takes his eyes a few seconds to even adjust to the regular light, and even longer to finally take in who spoke. He’s...

_ Oh my God, _ he thinks.  _ You’re so beautiful. _

He nearly says that last part, but some still aware part of Luis’s brain knows he  _ shouldn’t _ say that.

(He’d been steadily gaining a list of crushes, and this guy has  _ officially _ been added to it. His blonde hair that looks kind of  _ gold _ under the lights, curled perfectly, his figure,  _ holy shit, his figure _ ...he’s perfect.)

“I’m...new...” he says, finally, closing the door behind him for some reason, shutting out the party, and then adding in a low, shy mutter, “Don’t really like parties...”

Tim, for once, is silent.

_ Holy motherfucking shit. Please be gay. Oh god, is this love at first sight? _

“Uh-huh...”

His brain is running on standby mode, barely functional, and it takes all of his willpower not to just give in and hold him and taste him and _ kiss every single one of those freckles. _ (How many of them are on the rest of his body, Tim wonders…)

“Parties are...lot...” Price holds up his injured hand meekly, his already flushed cheeks reddening more. Carefully, measuring his actions, he takes a step towards Freckles, lost in his eyes momentarily. “I’m kinda...standing outta it right now...taking a break. Sorry ’bout my friends, New Kid...”

“ _ Yea-ah _ ...” The word kind of hitches as Luis says it, because this Perfect Guy is stepping towards him, flushing red (and Luis is pretty sure he matches with how hot he feels), looking at him in...some kind of  _ way... _ “It’s, u-um...it’s okay.”

_ Oh my god oh my god oh my god... _

Does Luis have the same “friends” as the Perfect Guy? He seriously has to wonder that, when he’s  _ apologizing _ for them. How did he end up here in the first place? Who persuaded him to come here? Perfect Guy’s eyes are beautiful, he can’t stop looking at them. Does he like guys too?  _ Please like guys too. _

“It’s...whatever.” He adjusts his glasses, leaning against the door in a bid to look  _ somewhat _ casual. He’s not even remotely as cool as anyone else here, but dammit, he’s going to  _ try. _

Tim nods, and he’s closer now. This kid is so  _ nervous _ , so flustered. Is this his first time doing anything with another man? Oh, Jesus, Tim’s own knees are weak.

“They’re...assholes, y’know.”

The scent of Freckles’s cologne hits Tim’s nostrils and he can’t stop staring now, with a look that  _ cannot _ be subtle. But the ginger doesn’t seem...uncomfortable. Quite the opposite actually.

It’s enough of an indicator for Tim to crush his lips to the other man’s, and immediately he’s lost in the sweet taste of his mouth, his skin. If this backfires, oh fucking well. At least he can say he kissed the hottest man in the world. He fees invincible, powerful — he’s glimpsed  _ Heaven _ .

Approximately seconds after their lips meet, Luis’s drug addled brain short circuits, realizing that they are, in fact,  _ kissing _ .

Feelings and colors  _ explode _ behind his eyes as he closes them, bright golds and sunny oranges and yellows. His hands find the sides of Perfect Guy’s face, large palms resting on soft cheeks; they’re  _ perfect _ together. Fitting together like he’s the missing piece finally being added to the puzzle, painting the whole picture.

They kiss for as long as Luis can breathe. He only retreats slightly when he no longer can, chest lightly rising and falling. 

“ _ Shit _ ...”

It’s Tim’s soul that returns to his body first. He wavers, blinking rapidly, and at first he thinks he’d been dreaming. But then he sets his gaze upon the boy and no, oh  _ no _ , this hadn’t been a dream, nor some hallucination. This is  _ very _ real, and he’s pretty sure he’s in love.

“That...” Words. Hard. The ginger’s hair is  _ curly _ , and upon running his fingers through it, he discovers the strands are  _ soft _ . Oh, they’re so soft, and Tim is dying again.

“ _ Fuck, you’re beautiful _ ...”

Price can’t help himself. He hasn’t fallen this hard for someone else in a long time. Instincts taking control, his mouth is on the boy’s neck now, sucking and nipping at tender flesh, kissing every little blemish on his pale flesh.  _ Oh fucking hell, those freckles... _

“You’re so good...oh my god, you’re  _ perfect _ ...”

Tim groans against the ginger’s mouth, and Luis shudders, completely lost.

How lucky is he? First real kiss, and it’s  _ this _ . Sure, it’s not the big, romantic moment he envisioned — they’re in the smallest bathroom of a big house, music is thudding away behind his head, he’s so high he doesn’t know if he’ll come back down, he doesn’t even know this guy’s name, but-

_ Oh fuck he’s kissing my neckhe’skissingmyneck...  _ Luis thinks, gasping at the contact.

This is the furthest he’s gone with someone, it’s so  _ new _ . His cheeks flush red, he’s breathing hard and giving light, nigh-silent moans, he’s not even sure what to do with himself but just let this happen.

They both sigh blissfully, desire driving them, both thinking the exact same thing:  _ I’m so fucking lucky. _

_ Oh, God above,  _ Tim practically prays, sucking a hickey into the boy’s throat,  _ thank You for giving me this perfect specimen.  _

(Tim swears he’s seen beauty like this in a fucking Renaissance painting. An  _ angel.  _ That’s what he is. A being sculpted by God Himself.)

It’s the high-pitched moans that do it for Tim, and he’s pressing against the other now, just as desperate.

“ _ You like this _ ?” His words are a bit slurred, but he hopes it’s somewhat sexy. His hands run along Angel’s sides, tugging on his pants, lips trailing hot kisses along his jawline. “Say the word n’ I’ll stop,  _ mkay _ ...?”

Luis blinks. He’s asking  _ him _ . He’s never...he doesn’t know  _ how _ ...but like  _ hell _ will he be telling him to stop. With a quick, subtle movement, he locks the door behind them. There, safety. No reputations risked. 

The blond blinks as he hears the click. Shit. He hadn’t locked the door, had he? Oh, well. They’re safe now and he’s about to give an actual angel the best fucking experience of his life.

Luis breathes, open mouthed, chasing kisses from the other, this  _ Perfect Guy _ radiating warmth. He never wants him to stop, the party outside’s completely forgotten. “ _ Don’t stop... _ ”

The shorter man’s Adam’s apple bobs, those words going straight to his dick. “ _ I got you... _ ”

Moving his mouth from Angel’s throat, Tim slowly starts sinking himself down to his knees before the boy, mouth agape, face flushed. “ _ I’ll take care of you, okay _ ?”

Arousal pools in the redhead’s stomach, and he nearly screams. Everything — the party, the drugs, the drink,  _ this _ — it’s an overload, it’s so crazy, it’s something he knows he won’t remember when he wakes up tomorrow. Is it already tomorrow?  _ Fucking hell.  _

Luis doesn’t even know what the hell he’s supposed to do, and kind of fumbles with his belt buckle for a second to get it open, in some sort of lust-driven panic. 

_ Is this really happening? Maybe coke causes hallucinations. Maybe I’m hallucinating this. Maybe I died? I might have died. Holy shit this is real. Is this real? _

A slight gasp escapes Tim as the ginger fumbles with his belt buckle, managing to get it open. Tim’s heart is really pounding, and he takes the boy’s hand, squeezing it, because oh Jesus fuck he’s trembling.

“ _ Relax _ , baby...“ Reaching up, he tugs down the angel’s pants, a hand running along one of his pale thighs, littered with those  _ adorable _ freckles that cause Tim’s skin to turn hot. “Gonna make you feel good...“

“ _ Feel good. _ ..” Luis echoes, completely dumbstruck. He has to consciously tell himself to relax, to calm down, to let the other take the lead. He squeezes his hand back, and that does a world of good for grounding him.  _ Don’t say something stupid, just let him- _

“Please...”

(Oh, goddamnit. That sounded stupid.)

At such a sweet, pretty sound, Tim feels all of his blood travel south. It’s so powerful that he lets out a soft  _ moan _ , and he’s quite certain that even the blood oozing from his cut is redirected.

“Oh  _ fuck _ ...don’t worry. Don’t worry, baby boy.”

Releasing Angel’s hand, Tim tugs down his underwear, and he can’t help himself from  _ salivating _ at the sight of the boy’s cock, already flushed, erect, and leaking. He’s  _ huge _ .

“God, I’m gonna rock your fuckin’  _ world _ ...”

(Whatever this guy’s feeling, Luis is pretty sure he’s feeling it  _ double _ . Christ, he doesn’t have the confidence to just  _ get it out, _ but he’s not gonna just start  _ telling _ the Perfect Guy what to do...it feels warm,  _ and- _ )

Then the blond’s fingers wrap around Luis’s length and his breathing turns shallow. Oh. So that’s what it’s like. This is what it’s  _ really _ like.

“G-God  _ damn _ it...”

Slow strokes. A gentle twist of the wrist. Tim won’t overwhelm him, not just yet. He stares up at the ginger as he pleases him, eyes half-lidded. Watching him intently, listening to the sounds he makes. “This okay...?”

Luis’s eyelids flutter shut.  _ What does he think? _

“Mm- _ hm- _ !”

Luis’s breath hitches; he’s biting his bottom lip, still not sure where to look or what to do other than just  _ stand there _ , legs already beginning to feel weak. He’s so  _ sensitive _ , every little touch is driving him totally crazy.

(What’s that phrase he’s heard thrown about, in the casual “guy’s talk” of sex?  _ Hard as a fucking rock?  _ Yeah,  _ that. _ )

Tim’s free hand moves to squeeze the boy’s thigh then, not taking his eyes off of him. Those sounds are so good, and oh god he might actually come in his pants from this alone he’s so hard.

Once he’s settled into a rhythm, he lets go of the ginger, not giving him a moment to recover before his mouth comes into play. He doesn’t do anything too crazy, just taking the tip in his mouth, but he’s surprisingly  _ thick _ and it only makes things hotter as he starts to suck. 

Luis’s eyes widen.

Oh.

That’s  _ new _ .

His hands find the blond’s hair — that seems to be the right thing to do? — and fingers interlock with the golden curls, his breathing increasing in pace. Even that  _ tiny _ action sends a pleasurable shiver through him, back pressed flat against the door. 

“ _ Oh my god, oh my god _ ,” He whispers between heavy breaths, “F- _ Fuck- _ ...”

Okay, yeah, Tim is definitely going to come inside his trousers if he doesn’t do anything. Not wanting to stain his clothes, Tim shakily unbuckles his pants and pulls himself out, eyes slipping shut because  _ he’s tugging on his hair now. _

Moaning around his cock, Tim starts to get bolder, wanting to show off, and he starts bobbing his head, taking more of New Kid down his throat and it’s all so good because it  _ feels _ . His own dick is hard, pulsing in his hand, and honestly he could die happy with his mouth around this boy’s cock in his mouth.

Smiling around Angel, Tim casts a glance up — oh he’s a virgin, he’s  _ such _ a virgin and Tim’s his first, Tim is his first and he’s doing this he’s  _ doing this _ — and swallows, throat muscles contracting around the boy. Oh, that’s going to drive him fucking  _ wild _ and Tim can’t think straight from the high and the alcohol and his painful arousal. 

By now, Luis has no interest in being quiet anymore —  _ if _ anyone can even hear. Hell, he doesn’t even care if somebody saw the two of them go in, lock the fucking door, and not come out for a while, and connect the dots, he does not care. Luis continues to play with his hair, moaning curses between shaky breaths.

“You’re h-...h-... _ ohmygod- _ ” 

Tim is absolutely correct, Luis can’t think quite right, nor does he want to, lost in the moment. He looks to the ceiling, mouth hanging half-open. Jesus Christ, whatever he’s doing, he needs to do it again.

“ _ Mhm _ ,” Tim hums, popping off to flick his tongue at the underside, tongue swirling around the flushed head, dripping with pre-come. A whimper escapes Luis, and Tim groans, blowing across the other’s hard cock. “Oh,  _ sweetie _ ...”

Kitten licks are peppered along Angel’s length before Tim gets back to work, this time opening his mouth wide and taking in all he can, hardly even gagging (thank god for his practically absent gag reflex). His own hips jerking as he strokes himself, he sucks, laps, does all he can to make the ginger positively delirious.

It’s the pet names, those  _ pet names _ , that drive Luis insane in a way he can’t describe. He bites down on his bottom lip again, this time harder, his hips moving in tandem with this Perfect Guy’s movements, rolling up, bucking against their own accord. Oh god, he’s perfect,  _ he’s perfect. _

All at once, it rushes through him. His eyes are closed and the colors flash again: orange, shimmering gold. He feels  _ lightheaded _ . The tension has built to the point where Luis can’t possibly hold it back any longer no matter how much he tries. 

“F-Fuck,  _ I-I’m- _ !”

All at once, release.  _ La petite mort.  _ Little death. 

His legs feel shaky and weak but he stays standing, the coil in his belly  _ snapping _ and sending Luis soaring as he comes. He’s barely aware of the strangled moan that slips past his lips, but he doesn’t care, not when it feels so fucking  _ good _ .

With a muffled groan around the ginger’s pulsing dick, Tim climaxes seconds after the familiar taste of come coats his tongue, harder than he has in  _ years _ , his own release staining his shirt and coating his hand. The pleasure is intense, white bursting behind his eyes, and he’s vaguely aware of the ginger’s taste before swallowing. (Had he eaten fruit beforehand? Oh, fuck.)

Exhausted, Tim slides off, leaning back, head leaning against the tiled wall of the bathroom. His face is hot and buzzing, throat sore, but comfortably so. He’s  _ shaking _ himself, the aftershocks still coursing through him.

Basking in the afterglow, Tim glances up at New Kid, his now softening dick still held in his hand, and he should probably wipe up the mess he made but shit, he’s tired. And also, Angel is standing there and he’s really fucking pretty. 

Relaxation floods Luis’s senses. He runs a hand over his face, breathing slowing just a little. He’s grabbing onto the doorknob, barely keeping himself upright, his vision blurry. His brows furrow as he hears a voice from far away...

“How was...that?“

Oh. Right. The guy who just gave him... _ his first blowjob _ .

It takes Luis a few seconds to recover, slowly sliding down to a sitting position opposite the Perfect Guy. Deep breaths, deep, slow breaths.

How could he ever describe that? Sure, it was quick, but it was his first time, that was how it seemed like it should go. He doesn’t really know these things. 

“Um... _ good _ ,” he finds himself saying, a pleased grin finding its way onto his face. “Did you...?”

_ Enjoy yourself? _ is the clear end of that sentence, but Luis lips and brain can’t seem to make the connection and say the words.

Incredulous, Tim nods. Oh, he’s absolutely  _ certain _ that he enjoyed himself. Is that even a question? 

“God, yeah. Fuck, baby, you’re so fucking pretty...”

Tim still can’t believe how lucky he is. He’s so  _ fucking _ lucky. 

Now, of course, comes the hard part:  _ dealing with the aftermath. _

“Uh...” Tim clumsily pulls up his boxers, tucking his dick away. The coke high is starting to fade, the alcohol (and orgasm) making his words and movements sluggish. “You wanna...lie down? I gotta...bedroom to stay in this place...“

Luis rubs at his eyes. Oh, right. He’s got to put himself away too. So he does, pretty quickly after he notices Tim doing it. He’s still really out of it, deliriously happy and honestly ready for anything. He doesn’t even know this guy’s name...it can stay that way for now. The pet names are way better. 

“Sure,” he says, and then adds experimentally. “Sweet...heart...?”

Tim’s heart skips a beat.  _ Fuck. That’s so cute. _

“Mhm.” He shuffles over, kissing Angel’s forehead. “I got you, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> the boys had a good time 🥺
> 
> pls check out my other AP works as well as @strangeandinteresting’s ao3/tumblr (both are the same handle)!


End file.
